Vehicles include seats to support occupants. The seats each include a seat back and a seat bottom. The seat bottom supports the occupant vertically. The seat back may rotate relative to the seat bottom. The seat may be movable in a vehicle fore-aft direction to accommodate the occupant's legs. The occupant may move the seat along a track to a specified position.
Vehicles include seatbelts for each of the seats. The seatbelt includes webbing that, when the seatbelt is buckled, passes across an occupant of the seat. An anchor attaches one end of the webbing to a seat frame. The other end of the webbing feeds into a retractor, which includes a spool that pays out and retracts the webbing. A tongue slides freely along the webbing and, when engaged with a buckle, divides the webbing into a lap band and a shoulder band. The seatbelt is typically a three-point harness, meaning that the webbing is attached at three points around the occupant when fastened: the anchor, the retractor, and the buckle.